Abigail the Shinigami
by xDiary-Of-Jane
Summary: Here's part 2 of "Alexander the Shinigami" I worked REALLY! hard writing and editing these so please R&R reviews are good for your helth. :D Rated T cos i am paranoied. XD


[A/N. Okay so This is a story I am working on about the "special person" i told y'all about in my first story "Alexander the shinigami". I know what you're all thinking. "Who is she? why is she special to Will and Grelle? why is her name Abigail?...ok maybe you don't care about her name but...you WILL SOON. I kinda like the name Abigail. Anyways i asked my dad (who i am getting into black butler...and who just told the cat to f#ck off and called him a rerun? I don't know...my dad is...well never mind he's mad cos the cat wants in and out every 10 minutes) He-hem anyways...i s=don't really have alot to say so... let us start the storey. Abbie will you do the disclaimer?. OH! and i wanna deddicate this to; Begger4mcgregor, Mstrsofpmbrly and_Tailsdoll123 my three favorite author's on here!._

_Oh and befor i go. Anyone know and love the band Tokio hotel ? i might do a black butler crossover with TH :D what do y'all think?_

Japenese lesson.

Ni-chan. Big brother (informal)

kaachan. Mother (Informal kinda just casuol.)

Otousan. Father (formal)

Senpai. Elder or someone who is higher rank then you. (not used for family members)

Abigail:OKIE DOKIE~! Black butler belongs to Yanna-Toboso (C) if Penny owned it she'd glomp Undertake- me: OOKAAAAY! THAT"S enough sugar for youu~ I own my OC's and the plot...nothing more.

Warnings:Maybe some shonen-ai (boy love) and probably bad words. And Grelle LOTS of Grelle. :D

* * *

><p>"Oh NOO I AM SOOO SORRY!" Alexander shouted getting off of the girl he had run over and fell on.<p>

"Ow! my butt! what ya' do that for?" The girl asked rubbing her bum.

"I-i didn't mean to I AM SOOO SORRY!"

"Calm down dude. It's not like i split my head open. It was only my arse that was harmed" She said with snicker befor thrusting her hand out. "The name's Abigail S. But you can call me Abby." She said smiling sweetly.

Alexander flinched when she thrusted her hand tword him, befor taking said hand and shaking it gently. "Oh um, i'm Alexander. Nice to meet you abby." He said smiling and laughing a bit at his reaction to the girl thrusting her hand tword him. "I'm sorry i fell on you." He said taking his hand away and bowing to show he was truly sorry. He took a step back and bent down and picked his training scythe up.

"Eh no problem" She said shrugging. "I run my best friend over all the time." She said. She was the same highth as Alex and had Long silver hair that fell past her bikini line, red eyes (no glasses), pale skin that was about the same pigment as his mentor's, shaply curvs and long legs that where shown off by the black skirt she was whereing that came only a few inches above her knees she had a brown blazer on that was buttoned up with long sleevs that went over her hands and was whering pair of sneakers [A/N: I know they probably didn't have sneakers back then but...Grelle has a CHAINSAW!] and a black and white striped knee high sock on her right foot and a blue and pink striped shin high sock on her laft foot.

Alexander couldn't help but stare. Abigail seemed to notice this as she smiled wider and said "Ya like em'? i picked 'em out ma' self." She said thrusting her foot out. "Mum says "I don't know you where those it clashes, and you need to get a blazer that fits and in a more flattering colour then brown, brown is the colour of mud BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA" It gets old and i say i like my socks! AND I LIKE MY BLAZER AND MY SNEAKERS!" she yellled flinging her arms around as if it was to make a point.

"Yeah...uhh..i gotta-" He was cut of when he heard Grelle.

"Abigail Isabella Spears Sutcliff!" The flamboyant redhead shouted.

"What'd i dooo?" She whined hating her full name being used becouse she knew, that it ment she was in troble.

"You are whereing that hideous outfit agian." He said brushing her off and taking a comb out of his, coat pocket and started combing her hair. "Really you're a beautiful young lady and so smart too. But this outfit does nothing for you. You need to show of your curvs dear." Happy with his job on her silver colored hair the older shinigami put the comb away.

"But mooom! i like my cloths they make me who i am. And at lest i where other colors. You ALL WAY'S where red, i like every single color there is~!...all but yellow...i hate yellow!. And plus i-" She was cut off when Alexander asked.

"Wait...you're two last names..are Spears and Sutcliff? but William-senpai and Grelle-senpai are-"

"I'm adopted. And only half shinigami. It's a really LOOONNG! story and i, don't feel like telling it." She said turning to look out of a window in the hall. "Well i COULD tell you...but i'm too lazy." She said shrugging. "Heheh Well i'll catch ya guys later, imma go bug Xavior." She said runig off.

"Don't run in the hall's you'll hurt your-" Grelle was cut off when he heard a loud 'SMACK' and a painful "OW! MY BUTT!" come from Abigail.

She had smacked into Will, he looked down at her sighed and helped her up. "Abigail. What have i told you about runing in the hal-" William was interupted when he heard Abigail scream as loud as she could.

"WIRU-KUUUUN!" She screamed happily latching herself onto Will. She was very hyper and the suit clad reaper wasn't amused in the lest by that fact.

"How much sugar have you had today Abigail?" He asked his eyebrow twitching.

"Not alot only about?...one bag." William's jaw clinched as his eyebrow twitched even more furiously. An antire bag of sugar...she ate an antire bag of sugar!. Rubbing his timples the older shinigami asked trying to swallow the anger he felt at that moment.

"You ate...an antire bag...of sugar? what pray tell made you think that that, was a good idea? You're going to make yourself sick one of these days." He said running a hand thru his hair and adjusting his glasses with his death scythe.

"Well lucky for otousan ima go bug Xavior so you don't have to be bothered by, me and you can go back to your utterly BOOOARRIING papperwork and samcking kaachan on the head with your death scythe. Ima go bug Ni-chan now." She said and with that jogged down the hall and out the door.

"What on earth does kaachan otousan mean." William asked. Grelle giggled and looked at his lover.

"Otousan is the formal version of father in japenese while kaachan his casuol for mother. I guess she thought it would be more respectful to you to use the more formal aproach." He said giggling a bit. Will blinked.

"When did she lern japenese?" He asked clearly confused. Hell he didn't even know that Grelle knew japenese.

"She reads translasion books a lot." The redhead exclaimed.

* * *

><p>10:30pm<p>

Later that night William had overtime so it was rather late when he got home. All he wanted to do was set, back relax and read Shakes Spear.

Walking in the house he was shocked when Grelle didn't tackle him, though he wasn't complaining.

"Father's HOOOME~!" Was all he heard befor he was tackled, but not not by Grelle no it was Abigail. And she was whering a pair of his pin striped flannel pejama's, the young girl had a few pairs of pejama's and a few night gowns as well but, that didn't stop her from whering William's. When asked "why" she all ways says something like "Cos ur's are comfy and warm and you never tell me to take them off, plus you have another pair." Though they are way too big for rhe girl she still liked whering them.

"Don't forget you said that if i was good and didn't cause you more overtime that you would read me that old book with the slightly faded cover on it!. PLEEEASE~!" She asked scarlet eyes glimmering with hope. Sighing in defeat Will got up and sat in his chair.

"Very well if you truly want to hear the story i shall read you it. But why don't you just read it your self?" He asked knowing full well she knew how to read.

"Because i like it when you read to me...it reminds me of when, i would have night tarrors and you'd read to me to, make me feel better." The young girl exclaimed curling a lock of golden hair around a thin finger.

"All right. Come sit down then." He said scooting over a bit. The girl smiled cutely befor climbing in the chair, and siting down next to her father.

"Here we are. The tail of William the shinigami" He said opening the book and begon to read the first chapter aloud.

*11:45pm*

Grelle heard Abby say something about Will being home he was in the bath at the time. Getting out and wraping his robe around himself and towl, drying his long ruby red hair and combing it, he walked down the stairway and into the den. There he found his lover and his daughter cuddled up sleeping, in Will's chair. Smiling he went up stairs only to come back with a camera. "How darling you two look~" He said befor snaping a picture. "This is going on my desk." He gigglied befor draping a blanket over them. "Good night~"

* * *

><p><em><strong>[A:N. There you have it~ another crumy fanfic. sorry it was short. It was my first time writing fluff. I know i probably failed, but HEY no one's perfect. R&amp;R Please and read my profile for more info on me and my OC's. AND OMFG! i just found out someone who is awesome for doing this wrote a black butler fic cross over with the band my chemical romance. XD OMFG! i will have to read this!.<strong>_

_**Okay so everytime i see a fanfiction storey where Grelle and Will have a kid it all ways has to do with Grelle getting prego's. Well i found a way to give them a kid without being creepy, I will go a little deeper into Abigail's past later on but, for now all you need to know is this.**_

_**Name: Abigail Isabella Spears Sutcliff.**_

_**Birth name: Abigail Isabella smith.**_

_**Age: 16 in human years.**_

_**Gender: Femal (sometimes acts tom-boyish.)**_

_**Hight:5'6".**_

_**Race: Half shnigami half human.**_

_**Eye color: Scarlet red.**_

_**Hair color: Silver.**_

_**Hair style: She wheres it diffrent but likes where it simmaller to the way Ciel had his when he was dressed like a girl.**_

_**Best friend: Xavior Maxwell (She calls him big brother)**_

_**Dating: Ronald knox for one year now (Yes i know who he is i have read his wikapedia and read alot of fanfiction with him in it & i like him he's sexy looking i think.)**_

_**Likes: Painting, playing piano, singing, shiny and sparkly things, spending time with Grelle & ronald & Will and Xavior, dancing, animals and listening to Undertaker's jokes.**_

_**Dislikes: Demons, the color yellow, spider's, snakes, mush rooms, papper's, homework,alot of William's rules, and the cold.**_

**_Fears: Thunder, Snakes, being alone, fire and water_**

**_Reason for fears: No one wants to be alone. Thunder is loud and scarey sounding. Her mother was burned alive in there home and she was forced to watch it burn while hearing her mother scream, by the time help came it was too late. She almost drowned untill she was, pulled out of the water by William. Snakes are creepy and she was fisicly abused by her mother's boyfriend who had a snake tattoo on both his arms._**

**_Favorite food: Strawberry's._**

**_Her pet names for Ronald: Honey bunny, love bug, tiger, baby, sugar and Ronnie (though everyone but will calls him that)._**

**_Favorite color: Any color but yellow._**

**_Death scythe: .com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&safe=off&sa=X&biw=1280&bih=506&tbm=isch&tbnid=J4kSg_bCVPCWOM:&imgrefurl=.com/threads/241510-Soul-Eater-Compilation&docid=0oK_NwDiN71b6M&imgurl=.net/fs24/f/2007/322/b/5/Posessed_scythe_color_1_by_&w=440&h=808&ei=AsAET9STOsOwgwedmpCMBw&zoom=1 (sorry i can't describe what it looks like so just fallow the link. My dad think's it's neat lookin'. X3)_**

**_Sexulity: Bisexuil (she like boys and girls.)_**

**_Favorite animal: A wolf._**

**_Attends: William and Grelle home school her cos the shinigami acadamy won't teach half shinigami's. But there's nothing in the rule book that says Will & Grelle cannot teach her themselvs._**

**_Most prize possesion: Will's hankercheif that he gave her when they first met when she started crying._**

**_Has reaped: She's only reaped about 20 souls six of witch where supervised. Three by Will and Three by Grelle._**

**_Partner: Xavior Maxwell._**

**_Status: Alive...well in a way._**

_Well that's all for right now. Sorry for any spelling errors or OOC-ness Read my profile if you want to know a little more about me. :)_

_~Penny-Marie~ A.k.a "William T. Spears"_


End file.
